


All Is Lost (Hope Remains)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: In which Tandy gives Tyrone  something that belongs to him.





	All Is Lost (Hope Remains)

“You…” he stuttered, looking at the hooded jacket that he never thought he would see again. The one that had lost all those years ago, the night his brother had died, the night that he had been murdered. It was the one thing that he had lost he wished that he had never lost, the one thing he wished he had left of his brother. And here Tandy was, extending it out to him, a look of regret on her face. “You had it? All these years?”

She nodded as he took it, looking away from him. “The morning on the beach, you were still asleep, I… I took it. I didn’t… I didn’t even know if you were alive, I didn’t even check, I just took it and ran.” She paused, taking in a deep breath to calm herself. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, sliding the jacket onto himself, the thing fitting him much better than it had ever had when he was a kid. It was even too small now, after having outgrown his brother. “You were young. Cold. Your dad… he had just died. You were in a car accident. I think the last thing that you wanted was to help the other kid on the beach with you. You just wanted someone who would understand.”

“Yeah,” she scoffed, her attention wandering to a picture on the bedside table. “Some help mom was.” She couldn’t help the memories that flashed through her mind, of what had happened with her mother after they had lost her farther, after he had died in that accident.

“Was it bad?”

Tandy didn’t reply for a moment, not sure what to say. Tyrone had opened up to her, had told her about the night he had witnessed a cop being killed in cold blood by a cop that seemingly didn’t exist, no matter how many times he tried to argue that he was. He had told her about the counselling and the therapy that he had been through in the weeks, months, years that followed and here she was, keeping her own demons to herself. “She turned to drugs, alcohol, anything that numbed the pain. When he died, we lost everything. It was all died to Roxxon. They fucked us over with it all and that night… I didn’t just lose my dad, I lost her too.”

“I’m sorry.” His voice was a gentle whisper, the voice of someone who understood loss and how it tore through you rather than someone saying sorry just because it was the right thing to do.

“And I’m sorry about your brother. Is that… is that him?” Her attention turned to the picture that sat on the bedside, of two boys, smiling at the camera.

A soft smile crossed Tyrone’s face as he turned to see what she was looking at. “Billy? Yeah, yeah that’s him.”

She reached forward, taking the picture in her own hands, running a finger down the side of the glass, dust smearing as she did so. They looked so happy back then. Back before that night when it all changed, when it changed for not just him, for the two of them.

Because something had happened that night, it had to have. They had both been in the water that night, close to where the rig had exploded, the one owned by Roxxon. And they had both somehow ended up washed on a beach together. She had no idea how what had happened, happened, but she knew the one person who understood what she was going through, what she was struggling with was standing there, in front of her.

“I just wish, I wish that the cop… I want him to hurt. The cop who killed him? I want him to hurt like I hurt. Like I’ve hurt all these years. I’ve… I know who he is. I’ve seen him and he’s up to something and I can’t… I won’t let him hurt anyone else. Hurt another family like… I won’t let him take another life.”

“I’ll help you,” she said, setting the picture down on the table and looking up at him from her place on his bed. “Find that cop. The one who killed him. I’ll help you find him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
